1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established by the U.S. Patent Office the present invention is found in the general Class entitled, "Classifying, Separating and Assorting Solids" (Class 209) and in the subclass entitled, "carrier and detent or deflector" (subclass 90) and more particularly in the subclass entitled, "by means responsive to article contour" (subclass 80).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverting apparatus and converging apparatus for use with single to plural conveyors and from plural to single conveyors are well known in the art and in general very few problems arise from such arrangements. However, in the case of bailed containers as delivered on and to two delivery conveyors with these containers having their bails in an upright and oriented manner, the maintaining of the orientation and feeding of these containers one-at-a-time through a converging means to provide single-file array on a single conveyor often leads to a jamming possibility.
The present invention is particularly adapted for use with bail-applying mechanism as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,578 pertaining to bail-applying apparatus. In particular these mechanisms form and attach bails to eared containers in a more-or-less random order. These mechanisms are responsive to the presence of a container at a particular position in the bail-applying apparatus and are actuated by sensing mechanism associated with such apparatus. It has been found desirable in many instances to provide two such bail-applying mechanisms to adequately supply a single case packer. The packer has a packing capability much greater than the bailing capability of one bail-applying apparatus. It is also desirable that either machine can be serviced while the other machine is operable. The servicing necessary to make minor repairs or for any other reasons that may occur in high speed packaging techniques is usually in consecutive order. This grouping of apparatus, as arranged, is substantially automatic.
It is essential in this arrangement that a converging apparatus be provided and that bailed containers with their bails in an upright manner be fed from plural conveyors and through this apparatus in a single-file array onto a single conveyor in a manner to prevent jamming. It is also essential that this converging apparatus be sufficiently adapted for feeding a stream of containers from either one conveyor or the other conveyor when a shut-down of one of the bail-applying mechanisms is required. In the present apparatus, automatic means is provided by a diverting finger and by a cooperative lift plate and displacing cam member. This diverting mechanism requires no auxiliary controls such as pneumatics or electronics and is automatically responsive to the presence of the leading container as it arrives at the diverting finger.